Arc  La gamine saltimbanque
by Shy Shanti
Summary: Au fil de leurs rencontres avec une petite saltimbanque un peu spéciale, les G-boys vont se découvrir, ainsi que bien des affinités. Doucement. Mais sûrement. / G-boys/OC ou comment une gamine charme, adopte et rapproche cinq adolescents sans un mot.
1. Les raisons de la guerre

**La gamine saltimbanque**

**0. Les raisons de la guerre**

_« … colonisation. Et bien que... »_

_Quatre regarda par la fenêtre et soupira. Il aurait de loin préféré être dehors plutôt que de subir, encore, une leçon d'histoire qu'il connaissait par cœur._

_« Monsieur Winner, veuillez me répéter ce que je viens de dire ! » s'énerva le professeur._

_Le gamin fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Celui-là ne ferait pas long feu avec lui. S'il n'était pas capable de se tenir, il allait vite devoir se trouver un nouvel élève. Et un nouvel emploi qui serait, à coup sûr, bien moins avantageux que celui que lui offrait la famille du gamin car si les Raberba Winner avait bien assez d'argent pour se permettre de prendre des précepteurs individuels pour chacune de leurs 29 filles et leur jeune fils, cadet de toute cette marmaille, ils ne ferait pas grand cas d'un professeur mal embouché. Et tout le monde savait à quel point le jeune Quatre était sensible, à ses propres émotions comme à celles des autres, même si peu se laissait aller à parler ouvertement de son don d'empathie._

_« Monsieur Winner ? » s'impatienta le futur chômeur._

_« Vous venez de dire, pour la centième fois, que les morts des pacifistes Yuy et Peacecraft étaient une catastrophe » répondit le garçon en regardant son professeur droit dans les yeux, un sentiment grandissant d'agacement et de colère qui n'était pas totalement sien le parcourant. « Et comme je vous l'ai dis et mon père avant moi, je sais déjà tout ça. J'ai étudié cette période de l'histoire avec mon professeur précédant. »_

_Il sentit l'homme s'échauffer et fit discrètement un exercice de respiration pour tenter de juguler les vagues émotionnelles qui lui venaient tout droit de son vis-à-vis._

_« Parfait » dit celui-ci en tentant au mieux de contrôler sa voix, « eh bien, puisque mes cours ne vous servent à rien, autant que je prenne congé ! Et je vais de ce pas en parler à votre père, jeune homme ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce._

_Dès qu'il se fut éloigné un peu, Quatre se calma. Il regretta tout de suite de s'être ainsi emporté, porté par des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes._

_Après quelques minutes à contrôler son souffle et à se concentrer sur les battements de son cœur, bien ancré dans sa poitrine, il avait retrouvé la calme serein qui le caractérisait._

_Ne voyant pas le professeur reparaître, il se permit de se lever à de sortir dans les jardins de l'immense propriété de son père._

_Malgré qu'ils soient à deux doigts du désert, les alentours de la bâtisses n'étaient que verdoiement et nuages de fleurs aux couleurs plus belles les unes que les autres. Et les senteurs ! Il se noierait dans les senteurs de ces jardins, s'il le pouvait !_

_Il entendit un porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et leva ses grands yeux bleus vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le bureau de son père. Il était certain que celui-ci n'allait pas apprécier l'intrusion soudaine et brusque de ce précepteur indélicat._

_Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blond platine dénotant tant avec ses origines berbères et soupira de nouveau._

_Il aimait l'histoire, il avait toujours aimé ça, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, en revanche, c'était le rabâchage, la répétition, et comme il l'avait dit au pauvre homme, il connaissait le cours qu'il lui donnait par cœur._

_Oh oui ! Par cœur ! Mais qui ne savait pas ça ? Qui ne savait pas ce qui avait amené l'oppression ?_

_Il s'assit dans l'herbe et piqua une petite fleur au rouge flamboyant, l'amenant à son nez pour inspirer avec délice son parfum merveilleux. On disait que tout était plus beau et plus odorant sur Terre._

_Mh. La Terre. Là d'où chacun d'eux venait mais que très peu d'entre eux avaient déjà vu une fois de près. La plupart des habitant de la colonie spatiale L4 n'avait jamais posé le pied sur la Terre, lui y compris, malgré tous les moyens de son père. Ils ne la voyaient tous que de loin, superbe bulle bleue à des milliers de kilomètres de leur planète artificielle._

_La Terre, là où tout avait débuté. Comme une évidence._

_Il y avait un peu moins de 200 ans de cela, la Terre était devenu un territoire trop restreint pour les Hommes, qui avait trop proliféré à sa surface, ses ressources s'épuisaient et les gens désespéraient de voir un jour leur planète se flétrir et les emporter avec elle. Alors les gouvernements avaient décidés d'exiler une partie de leurs population dans l'espace. Ils y avaient construit une première planète artificielle et, fort de leur réussite, s'étaient attelés à la construction de plusieurs autres. C'était ainsi qu'étaient nées les Colonies Spatiales, ces îlots de fortune pour ces Hommes pleins d'ambitions._

_Avec la première Colonie était né un nouveau calendrier : le calendrier Après-Colonisation._

_175 ans avaient ainsi passé en voyant de plus en plus de Colonies naître dans en paix._

_Mais le manque de communication entre la Terre et les Colonies avait peu à peu miné ce fragile équilibre et c'était de la Terre qu'était venu le danger. Comme c'était de la Terre qu'était née la paix._

_L'Alliance Terrestre, un gouvernement totalitaire de plus en plus puissant avait imposé sa loi sur la belle planète bleue par la biais de machine de guerre humanoïdes nommées Mobile Suits. Et puis, estimant sans doute qu'une planète n'était pas assez grande pour contenir leurs ambitions, elle avait annexées les Colonies les uns après les autres, au nom « de la justice et de la paix »._

_Heero Yuy, grand leader pacifiste des Colonies, à l'époque, avait été assassiné et, voyant aussi la disparition du roi Peacecraft du Royaume pacifiste de Sank, ambassadeur de la paix reconnu et respecté, les discussions de paix avaient pris fin. Après tant d'efforts de la part de ces deux grands hommes._

_Alors..._

« Quatre. Quatre ! Ouhou ! T'es là ? Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon vieux ? Ça va pas ? Tu fais une de ces têtes ! »

Quatre fixa son regard dans les yeux améthyste qui prenaient tout son champ visuel, sourit à Duo pour le rassurer et le lança sur un sujet quelconque. Prenant la balle au bond, comme toujours, le jeune pilote partit dans un monologue sans fin, aussi jovial et bavard que d'habitude, sa longue natte châtaine virevoltant autour de lui tandis qu'il argumentait.

Quatre secoua la tête de gauche à droit dans un mouvement imperceptible, souriant avec douceur et se laissa entraîner dans cette discussion totalement futile.

_Alors, 20 ans après la mort des pacifistes Yuy et Peacecraft, en l'an 195 Après-Colonisation, l'Opération Meteor avait été engagée._

_Les Colonies étaient fatiguées du joug oppressant de l'Alliance Terrestre et, dans plusieurs d'entre elles, des groupes de rebelles avaient finis par mettre au point, secrètement et indépendamment les uns des autres, cinq Mobile Suit à la pointe de la technologie et fabriqués en gundamium, un métal bien plus résistant que tout ce que pourrait jamais produire la Terre. Appelés Gundam, ces cinq redoutables machines de guerre avaient toutes trouvées pour maîtres cinq adolescents de 15 ans, entraînés et surdoués._

_Pour le Gundam 01, le Gundam Wing, de la Colonie L1, c'avait été un jeune japonais dont personne ne connaissait le nom mais dont le nom de code était bien ironique : Heero Yuy. Un nom de pacifiste pour un Soldat Parfait._

_Pour le Gundam 02, le Gundam Deathscythe, ambassadeur guerrier de la Colonie L2, un américain qui se surnommait lui-même Shinigami, du nom du Dieu de la Mort japonais, y avait pris ses marques, le jeune Duo Maxwell._

_Pour le Gundam 03, le Gundam Heavyarms, tout droit venue de la Colonie L3, il avait été volé par un jeune amnésique français qui avait prit pour nom de code Trowa Barton._

_Pour le Gundam 04, le Gundam Sandrock, de la Colonie L4, c'était le cadet de la puissante famille berbère Raberba Winner qui s'était engagé, seul et sans le soutien de se sproches, à le mené sur les champs de bataille : le jeune Quatre._

_Et pour la Gundam 05, le Gundam Shenlong, c'était le dernier héritier royal du respecté clan du Dragon qui avait pris les commandes, un jeune chinois nommé Chang WuFei._

_Des adolescents de 15 ans engagés de gré ou de force dans une guerre qui n'aurait pas dut les concerner, dont ils n'auraient jamais dus connaître tous les tenants ni tous les aboutissants. _

_Cinq adolescents de 15 ans qui, aujourd'hui, avaient tous du sang sur les mains et nombre de vies sur la conscience. Mais qui, tous, avaient un but à atteindre, aussi, un but dans lequel certains avaient foi : gagner la guerre contre l'Alliance Terrestre pour rendre leur liberté et la paix à la Terre comme aux Colonies._

_Des enfants au milieu d'un conflit d'adultes, auraient dits certains. Oui, mais des adolescents qui savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Malheureusement pour eux._

La babillage de Duo se poursuivit et Quatre vit l'œil vert de Trowa briller derrière sa longue mèche châtaine. Le jeune homme n'était pas très expressif, ni très bavard, d'ailleurs, comme Heero, mais son calme naturel aidait souvent Quatre à ne pas perdre pied face aux tourbillons d'émotions qu'étaient Duo et WuFei.

WuFei, d'ailleurs, qui se leva aussi dignement qu'il en était capable dans un tel état d'agacement, jetant un de ses habituels regards méprisant au grand bavard jovial en passant à côté de lui.

_Il n'aurait pas dus faire ça_, se dit Quatre en voyant les améthystes de Duo briller d'une lueur qui n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Et il avait raison, Duo s'attela aussitôt à embêter le jeune chinois dont les yeux noirs s'étrécirent jusqu'à ne plus former que des fentes sombres dans son visage aussi sévère que l'était sa queue de cheval d'un noir d'encre strictement tiré en arrière de son crâne.

Dans son dos, Quatre entendit le petit claquement d'un ordinateur portable laptop qu'on ferme et se retourna pour voir Heero sortir de leur planque provisoire sans un mot, totalement impassible et silencieux, ses yeux bleu marine aussi froid et dur que des pierres, comme toujours, et ses cheveux bruns en batailles se firent chahuter par le vent du soir alors qu'il disparaissait dans la forêt alentour.

« Pas vrai, Quatre ? » lui dit Duo, le ramenant dans la conversation.

Il lui répondit en souriant et se leva pour aller préparer à manger. Ce soir, c'était son tour de nourrir la petite troupe.

Il sentit Trowa le suivre et sourit de plus belle. Le jeune homme avait décidé de s'éloigner un peu de leur moulin à parole personnel. Peine perdue, Duo les avait suivi !

OWARI

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lu. Laissez-moi vos impressions, elles sont mon seul moyen d'avancer. ^^_


	2. Le spectacle

_Eh bien, voilà ! Je me lance, doucement, humblement, petitement, dans la fic' avec Gundam Wing. Au moment où j'écris le petit One-Shot qui suit, je n'ai pas vu tous les épisodes de la série et, en fait, pour ce que vous allez lire, ça n'a pas grande importance._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

_Est-ce que les fidèles de GW y retrouvent même vaguement les personnages qu'ils connaissent ?_

* * *

_Scribouille _: Shy Shanti

_Genre_ : One-shots Arc. 121.

_Rating_ : K.

_Résumé _: "Heero reste impassible, mais au fond, quelque chose le pique, quelque chose l'étreint... Lui ne sait pas faire briller les yeux de Duo comme ils brillent maintenant..."

_Disclaimer_ : Gundam Wing, les G-boys et tout ce qui s'y rattache officiellement ne m'appartient pas. La petite saltimbanque, si.

_Note_ : premier écrit sur Gundam Wing, soyez honnêtes et critiques XD

* * *

**La gamine saltimbanque**

**1. Le spectacle**

« Hey ! Heero, regardes : un spectacle de saltimbanque ! Woah ! T'as vu ça ? La pirouette ! Oooh ! Woah ! C'est trop fort ! T'as vu la souplesse ! »

Heero reste impassible, muet, comme d'habitude, mais au fond quelque chose le pique, quelque chose l'étreint, entre froid et chaud, entre chaud et froid. Jalousie, envie, colère et une pointe de peine aussi.

Lui ne sait pas faire tout ça, toutes ces acrobaties et ces tours de passe-passe.

Lui ne sait pas se tordre jusqu'à avoir les fesses posées sur la tête ni avaler des couteaux et recracher des oiseaux, des foulards et des flammes.

Lui ne sait pas faire briller les yeux de Duo comme ils brillent maintenant, d'admiration et d'émerveillement, de joie et de cet éclat étrange qu'il ne lui a jamais vu.

Alors Heero est jaloux de cette gamine plus jeune que lui, maigre comme un clou, brune comme le suif, qui fait des cabrioles qui émerveillent Duo et font briller ses yeux.

Mais Duo ne voit rien.

Duo regarde la gamine, fascinée par sa grâce, sa souplesse, la fluidité de ses gestes, l'ambiance presque surnaturelle que créent autant ses mouvements lents et captivants que les flammes qui l'entourent et l'éclairent dans trois petits brocs de fer qu'elle a elle-même posé autour d'elle au tout début en dansant.

Duo se demande comment on peut être à la fois aussi gracieuse et aussi froide. Parce que là où Heero ne voit que ses yeux qui brillent d'admiration et d'émerveillement, là où Heero ne voit que sa fascination et sa joie devant un tel spectacle, Duo, lui, fixe la gamine et voit ce qui échappe à Heero, ce qui fait que cette fillette le fascine et en même temps l'effraie, ce qui la rend différente des autres fillettes de son âge, même celles de L2, ce qui le pique et l'hypnotise plus encore que ses gestes, sa grâce et ses tours de passe-passe.

Duo voit ses yeux, sans couleur dans la nuit et les flammes, mais aussi froids et durs que des pierres, aussi vides que le néant. Duo voit quelque chose que personne d'autre ne semble remarquer, il voit la froideur de l'âme de la gamine, il voit un regard qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. Il voit le regard qu'a Heero tous les jours.

Et il a mal pour la fillette. Il a mal pour elle comme il a mal pour Heero.

Il regarde la fillette et espère qu'un jour ils gagneront la guerre, parce qu'il ne veut plus voir pareil regard sur un visage, parce qu'il ne veut plus voir pareil regard sur le visage de cette gamine. Parce que ce regard est celui de Heero et qu'il lui fait peur, qu'il lui fait mal, qu'il se sent incapable de le percer et que son impuissance le rend malade. Parce que rien n'est plus effrayant que le vide, le néant, sur un visage. Et rien n'est plus douloureux.

Alors Duo se tourne vers Heero et lui sourit, les yeux brillants du spectacle qu'il vient de regarder, et il parle et il parle pendant qu'ils reprennent leur route, et il parlera jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent et que Quatre le suive dans son incessante litanie, l'aide, le fasse rebondir, alimente son monologue futile et abrutissant. Parce que Duo n'aime pas le silence. Le silence est comme le regard de Heero et cette gamine : vide et effrayant. Mais contre le silence, il peut faire quelque chose.

_

* * *

__Merci de m'avoir lu__. Laissez-moi vos impressions, elles sont mon seul moyen d'avancer. ^^  
_


	3. Dans le haut jour de juin

_Scribouille _: Shy Shanti

_Genre_ : one-shots Arc. 121.

_Rating_ : K.

_Résumé_ : "Quand Duo s'arrête de parler, Heero s'alarme... Heero suit son regard et la pointe revient. C'est le regard qu'il a chaque fois qu'il la voit, la gamine saltimbanque."

_Disclaimer_ : Gundam Wing, les G-boys et tout ce qui s'y rattache officiellement ne m'appartient pas. La saltimbanque, si.

* * *

**La gamine saltimbanque**

**2. Dans le haut jour de juin**

Duo s'assoit à la table, Heero est déjà là, bientôt vont arriver WuFei, Trowa et Quatre. Il sourit à Heero et commence à parler, à babiller sans fin en savourant sa glace.

Et Heero soupire intérieurement, agacé que Duo ne sache pas se taire. Mais quand celui-ci arrête de parler, Heero s'alarme et cherche du bout des yeux ce qui a pu le stopper d'un coup, comme ça, sans crier gare. Alors Heero suit son regard et la pointe revient. Ce regard, Heero le connaît, c'est le regard que Duo a chaque fois qu'il la voit, la gamine saltimbanque.

Il ne veut pas se tourner, voir si elle est vraiment là ou si Duo a juste vu quelque chose d'aussi fascinant qu'elle, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, d'un mouvement un peu brusque il tourne la tête et se ferme immédiatement : elle est là, petite, maigre et sale, à faire des cabrioles et des tours de passe-passe.

Autour d'elle, trois petits feux inutiles dans le haut jour de juin, mais autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles des long rubans de tissus qui volent et virevoltent à chacun de ses mouvements, comme ses longs cheveux au noir profond. Il la regarde, elle, pour ne pas voir Duo et toute sa jalousie se renforce et s'envole. Elle est toujours gracieuse, elle est toujours lente, à la limite de la langueur, elle a toujours cet air fragile.

Et Heero sent la pointe le piquer un peu plus fort. La gamine est une fille. Une fille, même pas ! Une fillette, tout au plus ! Mais un être humain au féminin, exactement ce qui attire Duo, dans la logique des choses. Heero ne sait presque rien de ce genre de choses mais il sait quand même qu'un homme va avec une femme et une femme avec un homme. Du peu qu'il en a entendu, un homme avec un homme est contre-nature, comme une femme avec une femme. Contre-nature, dégoûtant, répugnant, avilissant, péché et tant d'autres mots, tous péjoratifs. C'est toujours en ces termes qu'il a entendu parler des relations entre personnes du même sexe.

Alors, évidemment, Duo est attiré par elle, parce que Duo n'est pas dégoûtant, répugnant, ni même contre-nature. Duo est la meilleure partie de ce monde défait : sourire, entrain, joie de vivre et insouciance, Duo réunit à lui seul tout ce qui manque au monde actuel.

Mais en même temps, la pointe se retire, parce que la fillette est trop jeune, trop maigre et trop sale, parce qu'elle ressemble à un petit garçon si on lui retire sa longue tignasse noire. Elle doit avoir sept ans, tout au plus, et encore, la poussière et la crasse la vieillissent sûrement. Et Duo n'irait pas s'intéresser à une gamine aussi jeune. Encore moins une sauvageonne. Non, en aucun cas.

Heero voit plutôt Duo avec une fille de leur âge, douce et souriante, calme pour contrebalancer avec son inépuisable énergie, et conciliante pour calmer ses caprices.

Mais la pointe revient à cette pensée.

Incapable de regarder Duo et de supporter sur son visage cet émerveillement enfantin qui fait briller ses yeux comme ils ne brillent jamais, Heero fixe la gamine, la détaille, l'examine.

Toute petite et toute maigre, elle a l'air plus fragile que de la porcelaine et même sa peau un peu matte, la poussière, la crasse et ses longs cheveux noirs n'arrivent pas à cacher les bleus qui recouvrent son corps.

Sept ans, oui, pas plus, mais sept ans de famine.

Les petits feux des brocs de fer s'éteignent, les rubans retombent en volutes et arabesques vers le sol, la gamine salue, passe dans les rangs, ramasse les pièces qu'on jette à ses pieds pour ne pas la toucher et part.

Trowa, WuFei et Quatre vont bientôt arriver.

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lu. Laissez-moi vos impressions, elles sont mon seul moyen d'avancer. ^^  
_


	4. Au voleur !

_Scribouille _: Shy Shanti

_Genre_ : one-shots Arc.

_Rating_ : T pour un peu de violence et de sang.

_Résumé_ : "Voler un soldat, il faut oser. Un cri lui fait tourner la tête et le visage de Duo se ferme. Au bout du poing d'un autre soldat se débat une petite chose maigre et furieuse."

_Disclaimer_ : Gundam Wing, les G-boys et tout ce qui s'y rattache officiellement ne m'appartient pas. La petite saltimbanque, si.

* * *

**La gamine saltimbanque**

**3. Au voleur !**

« Eh, toi ! Reviens-là ! Oh ! Reviens, voleur ! »

Duo se retourne et voit un soldat invectiver, point levé, le vide devant lui. Il sourit. Voler un soldat, il faut oser.

Un cri lui fait tourner la tête et son visage se ferme. Au bout du poing d'un autre soldat se débat une petite chose maigre et furieuse. Mais plus il attend pour la relâcher et plus ses gestes se font faibles et imprécis. Ce fou l'a attrapé par la gorge et serre chaque fois qu'elle réussi à le toucher.

Finalement, la petite chose arrête de se débattre et semble se relaxer complètement. Le soldat semble satisfait mais la foule murmure. La foule murmure mais n'ose pas parler trop fort.

« Au meurtre ! » s'exclame tout de même quelqu'un qu'aucun des deux soldats ni de leur quatre camarades n'arrivent à identifier.

Le soldat lâche son petit paquet sale et l'enfant tombe au sol avec un bruit mou et le mouvement écœurant d'une poupée désarticulée. Le petit visage s'écrase dans la poussière avec un son mat qui fait frémir de dégoût et de rage la populace et Duo, et le soldat se tourne vers son camarade, la bourse arrachée à la main.

« Tiens » lance-t-il à son collègue, « la prochaine fois, essaye de ne pas te la faire tirer. »

Duo se tait, ce n'est pas le moment de se faire repérer, mais il n'a qu'une envie, sauter au milieu du groupe en uniforme et les battre jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne puisse les reconnaître.

Mais un autre est plus rapide et Duo reste stupéfait : comme s'il avait été monté sur ressort, l'enfant a sauté avant même d'être debout et la bourse qui volait d'une main à l'autre se retrouve dans la sienne avant que quiconque ait pu réagir.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire mais son sourire s'efface aussi vite qu'il est venu. Il connaît ce regard vide, froid et dur, c'est la gamine saltimbanque qu'il a vu avec Heero quelques semaines plus tôt.

Elle n'a pas grandie, pas grossie, elle est juste plus sale et plus rapide. Tellement rapide, en fait, qu'il a du mal à la suivre, tout ce qu'il voit d'elle c'est cette longue tignasse noire qui virevolte dans tous les sens, un instant à un endroit, l'instant d'après à un autre, comme si la gamine avait un droit sur le temps, qu'il ralentissait rien que pour elle, et que la pesanteur était une donnée fausse, inexistante, perdue rien que pour elle aussi.

La gamine joue avec le temps et la pesanteur, fait mentir le monde et ses limites contraignantes.

Et quand Duo arrive enfin à distinguer ses mouvements, c'est pour se rendre compte avec fascination qu'elle ne se bat pas, elle danse et cabriole, effleure à peine ses cibles avant de s'écarter, fait un bond en avant, touche et se recule de deux bonds en arrière, revient et repart avant de revenir. Les soldats stupéfaits n'ont pas le temps de tirer leur arme qu'ils ne l'ont déjà plus, rejetée au loin par la main sûre et vive de la gamine.

Un seul a le temps de crier mais elle a déjà caressé les cinq autres et leur sang se répand autour d'eux en longs jets sortants de gorges largement ouvertes. Elle se tourne, vivace, vers le sixième tremblant, et, sans la moindre hésitation, sans le moindre temps d'arrêt, sans la moindre expression, avec ce visage froid, dur, vide qui semble être le seul qu'elle sache arborer, elle s'élance vers lui, saute et se rétablit. Elle est déjà loin quand le dernier soldat tombe à genoux puis face contre terre.

Et tout le monde peut voir, à la place de leurs bourses, le vide que la petite voleuse à fait dans leurs poches.

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lu. Laissez-moi vos impressions, elles sont mon seul moyen d'avancer. ^^  
_


	5. Une petite ombre

_Scribouille _: Shy Shanti

_Genre_ : one-shots Arc.

_Rating_ : K.

_Résumé_ : "En passant, sur la route, du haut de leur Gundams, ils voient un cercle de flammes qui dansent avec une ombre."

_Disclaimer_ : Gundam Wing, les G-boys et tout ce qui s'y rattache officiellement ne m'appartient pas. La petite saltimbanque, si.

* * *

**La gamine saltimbanque**

**4. Une petite ombre**

La nuit tombe et le groupe s'arrête un instant, sans raison apparente. Heero, impassible, savoure en secret la douce fraîcheur de la brise qui se lève avec la lune. WuFei, fermé, attend avec impatience qu'ils repartent. Quatre, souriant, s'imprègne de l'humeur festive des gens autour de lui. Duo regarde avec son éternel sourire passer les animaux.

Le cirque est toujours un évènement, quelque soit l'endroit où il passe.

Ce soir, il n'y aura pas de représentation, c'est le soir de repos après une longue route. On mange, on boit, on rit, on travaillera demain.

Le petit groupe s'éloigne et Trowa les rejoint. Ce soir, ils ont une mission.

En passant, sur la route, du haut de leur Gundams, ils voient un cercle de flammes qui dansent avec une ombre. Ils se disent que les flammes sont bien trop repérables mais ne cherchent pas à les éteindre, cela divisera peut-être les forces de l'ennemi et les aidera dans leur mission.

Sans un bruit ils se posent, sans un bruit ils attaquent. D'abord infiltrer la base pour récupérer l'objet de leur mission et puis la faire exploser pour qu'il ne reste ni trace ni soldat. Quelques ennemis en moins.

Ils descendent des Gundams et se faufilent sans peine jusqu'à l'entrée. De là, ils ont fait tout un plan qu'ils sont tous prêts à appliquer.

Mais soudain Duo s'arrête et les autres font de même, s'il ne vient pas, la mission ne tient pas, il faut refaire un plan. WuFei, toujours prompt à un brin de colère, ouvre la bouche pour le réprimander mais Duo lève la main et les autres, surpris, suivent de suite son regard. Là, à quelques mètres d'eux, juste devant les portes, une petite ombre entourée de flammes semble chercher un peu d'attention. Ils attendent un peu, autant par curiosité que parce que, dans tous les cas, la mission est fichue si l'ombre reste là, et des soldats arrivent, hargneux et armés. Mais la petite ombre courageuse ne cille pas et pose ses petites flammes tout autour d'elle.

Alors Duo comprend : l'ombre s'est mise à danser.

Heero, parfaitement placide, sent une pointe le piquer et Quatre se tourne instinctivement vers lui. Mais il ne montre rien et même si Quatre le voulait, il ne pourrait rien pour le Perfect Soldier.

Alors il se retourne vers l'ombre qui danse et reste fasciné par l'ombre et par l'ambiance.

La petite ombre cabriole, danse, se tord et puis s'éloigne et les soldats eux-mêmes se baissent pour prendre les flammes et la suivre plus loin. Eux aussi sont fascinés, hypnotisés, eux aussi veulent en voir plus. La petite ombre et ses soldats porteurs de flammes s'éloignent et Quatre fait un pas que Trowa arrête, rompant le charme sans rompre la fascination.

Ce n'est pas le moment, il faut entrer, la mission ne peut pas attendre indéfiniment. Ils recalculent tout le plan et se dispersent dans la base.

Quand ils ressortent, des soldats dorment autour d'une petite danseuse entourée de flammes.

Le bâtiment explose et ils prient pour elle.

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lu. Laissez-moi vos impressions, elles sont mon seul moyen d'avancer. ^^  
_


	6. Lee Ryn partie 1

_Scribouille _: Shy Shanti

_Genre_ : one-shots Arc. POV Duo. 121

_Rating_ : K.

_Résumé_ : "Je m'appelle Quatre. Et toi ?" C'est juste une pauvre gamine qui s'est trouvé une cachette déjà occupée mais elle a réussit à se glisser à l'intérieur-même de notre QG de fortune provisoire sans qu'on la repère...

_Disclaimer_ : Gundam Wing, les G-boys et tout ce qui s'y rattache officiellement ne m'appartient pas, la petite saltimbanque, si.

_Note _: au départ, c'était un one-shot, mais vu la longueur, je l'ai coupé en deux.

* * *

**La gamine saltimbanque**

**5. Lee Ryn (partie 1)**

Nous sommes tous les cinq tranquilles, dans le pseudo-salon de notre petite cachette actuelle. Comme d'habitude, je parle, je parle, je parle, juste pour ne pas laissé le silence gagner contre moi, Heero tape son rapport de mission, Quatre et Trowa font une partie d'échecs – allez savoir où Quatre a trouvé le jeu et où Trowa a apprit à jouer ! – et WuFei lit un bouquin. Comme d'habitude Quatre s'amuse de mon babillage intempestif et l'alimente, même, de temps à autre, WuFei s'en irrite en silence, Trowa ne m'écoute pas, Heero m'a oublié. Comme d'habitude, je m'amuse à renchérir sur les propos sporadiques de Quatre pour irriter WuFei et espère vaguement que Heero réagira un minimum, quelque soit sa réaction. Ou Trowa, à défaut.

Mais non. Tout est comme d'habitude. Parfaitement identique. Et je me complais autant dans cette parfaite similitude qu'elle m'irrite.

Alors j'amorce un pas vers Heero pour l'embêter un peu, le faire réagir, même si ça reste un simple regard noir comme il est le seul à savoir en faire.

Mais mon pas ne se termine jamais. J'ai entendu un bruit. Et eux aussi.

Nous nous entre-regardons et hochons la tête en cœur et puis ils se lèvent et je pars en avant, en éclaireur.

Quatre fronce les sourcils mais il sait que ce n'est pas le moment de se prendre le chou sur le fait que je me mets moi-même au-devant du danger potentiel alors qu'il préfèrerait être à ma place, pour nous protéger tous, au cas où. Il sait aussi que, même si c'était le moment, je ne lâcherais pas le morceau. Il laisse couler et j'avance à pas furtif, en silence, comme je sais si bien le faire. Je ne serais sans doute jamais aussi silencieux que Heero mais qui pourrait se targuer de l'être ?

Alors j'avance, me place dos au mur, juste à côté de la porte de ce qui nous sert de cuisine – un pitoyable placard disposant d'un réchaud, d'un frigo et de quelques ustensiles adéquats.

J'ouvre la porte de la mal-nommée cuisine et pointe de suite mon arme sur le vide devant moi, au cas où. Mais il n'y a personne. Personne à hauteur d'yeux. Mais le frigo est grand ouvert et une petit ombre se découpe contre la lumière blanche qui en éclaire l'intérieur.

Elle ne bouge pas et je ne me demande pas si elle m'a entendu ou pas. Je n'y réfléchis pas, j'ai la réponse. Oui. Oui, elle m'a entendu, tout comme elle a entendu les autres.

J'ai la réponse parce que je l'ai reconnue, même de dos, cette silhouette. Oui, ça, je ne l'oublierais pas, la petite saltimbanque qui hante mes rêves depuis l'explosion de la base, un mois plus tôt **[1]**. Je la croyais morte, j'ai été pessimiste. Ou peut-être qu'elle est un fantôme. Mais les autres l'ont entendue aussi. Un fantôme peut-il hanter cinq personnes en même temps ? Sans doute. Un fantôme est un fantôme, il n'y a certainement pas de limite à ce genre de choses.

Elle n'a pas bougé mais je sais qu'elle nous a entendus, qu'elle sait qu'on est là. Toujours assise devant le frigo grand ouvert, elle est immobile et ne semble pas se soucier de notre présence dans son dos. Elle semble détendue mais, comme nous cinq, il y a quelque chose en elle qui démontre un qui-vive permanent.

Je fais un mouvement de tête imperceptible et les autres me rejoignent et m'entourent. Je sens plus que je ne vois la surprise de Quatre et Trowa, à ma gauche, et WuFei, à ma droite. Heero, qui est presque contre mon bras droit, l'arme braquée sur la petite, n'a pas l'air d'avoir réagit, pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il a raffermit sa prise.

J'entre et me positionne à côté, à distance prudente – autant que la pseudo-cuisine me l'autorise – mais elle ne cille pas. Et je la vois qui mâche presque distraitement en contemplant les pleins et les vides du frigo, sûrement à se demander ce qu'elle va picorer ensuite.

Les autres m'ont rejoint et l'entourent, armes droits sur elle.

Je remarque qu'elle a quelque chose dans la main au moment où elle la lève avec une grâce indifférente et passe ce que j'identifie comme un morceau de viande entre ses lèvres.

Elle avale celui qu'elle mâchait avec application jusqu'à maintenant et lève les mains avec une lenteur délibérée. Ce geste nous met à tous les nerfs à vif autant qu'il nous soulage.

Et puis, avec cette même lenteur, elle se lève sans effort, les mains en l'air, et se tourne vers nous. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle fait juste disparaître son butin derrière la barrière de ses lèvres avec un calme qu'aucun de nous cinq ne ressent.

Je lui demande son nom, elle tourna la tête vers moi sans répondre. Je répète plus fort, pas de réponse. J'articule de nouveau, soigneusement, cette fois, toujours ce silence. Je prends un ton dur et ses yeux croisent les miens sans qu'elle émette le moindre son ni ne montre la moindre peur. Elle semble complètement indifférente à la menace que nous représentons.

Alors Quatre émet un son étrange, entre gémissement et étranglement et tombe à genoux, son flingue toujours pointé sur elle mais sa prise tremblante. Sans le regarder, Trowa met un genou en terre à son côté et pose une main sur son épaule, comme une question. Trowa ou l'art de parler en silence.

Quatre se contente de gémir de nouveau et Trowa resserre sa prise sur son arme et réassure son bras.

« Baissez vos armes » demande Quatre dans un souffle, l'air de réellement souffrir, et Trowa obtempère.

Je me dis qu'il a trop confiance en Quatre et ses intuitions mais je baisse le canon de mon flingue aussi, suivis des autres, à ma grande surprise. Alors Quatre pousse un petit soupir et sourit.

« Merci. »

Il donne son arme à Trowa et se lève avec une certaine difficulté, mais il finit par se tenir bien droit et avance d'un pas vers elle.

« Je m'appelle Quatre. Et toi ? » dit-il à la gamine.

Je vois du coin de l'œil WuFei froncer les sourcils et Heero se tendre imperceptiblement et je sais qu'on est tous les cinq du même avis, qu'on a tous les mêmes sentiments.

Méfiance et respect. Et quelque chose qui adoucit un peu les angles.

C'est juste une pauvre gamine qui s'est trouvé une cachette déjà occupée et a, malgré tout, eu le cran et le courage de s'y glisser pour se nourrir et se protéger, aussi, sans doute, de la pluie qui bat au-dehors.

Et en même temps, elle a réussit à se glisser à l'intérieur-même de notre QG de fortune provisoire sans qu'on la repère autrement que par le chuintement ténu de la porte du frigo, son objectif.

Et, à part moi, je l'accepte comme égale. Elle me semble le valoir.

Et je me dis, comme WuFei, Heero et certainement Trowa, que Quatre est un peu trop confiant et imprudent, pour le coup. Mais c'est Quatre et, même le flingue baissé, on est tous aux aguets au cas où elle lui sauterait subitement dessus.

Je me dis qu'on n'a pas grandes chances, tout pilotes de Gundam que nous sommes, parce que je l'ai vu se battre et que je sais ce qu'elle vaut, ce qu'elle est capable de faire. Parce que j'ai vu comme le temps et la pesanteur se plient pour elle, comme ils la laissent jouer avec eux, comme elle est capable de les déjouer.

Mais les autres, si tendus qu'ils soient, sont confiants, eux, en leurs chances de réussite au cas où ils devraient l'arrêter. Ils ne l'ont pas vu danser, ce jour-là, dans la rue, ils ne l'ont pas vu effleurer les soldats comme si elle n'était que du vent, juste une caresse du vent, et ils n'ont pas vu les soldats tomber dans leur dernier sommeil la gorge largement ouverte, sans avoir eu le temps de se défendre ni même, certainement, de réaliser. **[2]**

Je les laisse croire et je m'oblige à faire pareil, on est toujours plus efficace quand on est confiant.

Un long moment a passé et la gamine regarde toujours Quatre en silence.

« Lee Ryn » finit-elle par lâcher. Pendant tout ce temps, elle a semblé mâcher pensivement, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre de cette information.

Lee Ryn. Je sais instinctivement que ce prénom restera gravé en moi, comme le son de sa voix. Une voix d'enfant qui a grandi trop vite, entre la douceur de l'âge et la rudesse de l'expérience, la clarté de l'enfant et le voile de l'âge adulte, un peu rauque à cause du manque d'utilisation mais toujours fluette.

Et cette voix me fait mal autant qu'elle me rassure.

« Nous ne te feront pas de mal, Lee Ryn » affirme Quatre pour nous tous, ce qui irrite WuFei, en acquiesçant gentiment.

Elle le regarde et semble réfléchir à ses paroles. Finalement, elle avance d'un pas, lente comme la première fois que je l'ai vu, avec Heero, se contorsionnant dans la rue sous la lumière dansante de ses trois petits brocs de flammes.

Nous ne bougeons pas, ne faisons pas un geste qu'elle pourrait interpréter comme une amorce d'attaque.

Quatre lui tend toujours la main. Elle avance encore, nous regarde alternativement, s'arrête un instant sur moi, un instant sur Heero et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose passe en elle mais son visage impassible ne cille pas. J'ai peut-être rêvé. Ou peut-être pas.

Finalement, les autres se détendent un peu et Quatre l'emmène, un peu au 'pas par pas', dans le pseudo-salon. Je sens WuFei toujours très tendu et il finit par craquer et l'interpelle sèchement.

« Viens. »

Elle se tourne vers lui et je perds pied. Parce qu'en se tournant vers lui elle est passé par moi, parce que, pour la première fois, j'ai vu ses yeux sous une lumière assez forte pour en apercevoir la couleur et que celle-ci me laisse choquée.

Les flammes n'étaient pas assez fortes, il faisait trop sombre **[3]**, elle bougeait trop vite **[2]**, j'étais trop loin **[4]**, à chaque fois quelque chose m'empêchait de distinguer leur couleur.

Je la détaille complètement en une demi-seconde et mon trouble s'accentue.

Ses cheveux sont d'un brun si foncé qu'ils en paraissent noirs, Même sous la crasse et la poussière ses traits sont clairement asiatiques et sa peau légèrement matte.

Et ses yeux, ses yeux froids, vides, ses yeux sont bleus. Un bleu sombre incroyable, un bleu marine. Bleu marine comme le ciel nocturne quand le soleil n'est pas assez loin pour laisser au paysage un ton uniformément noir mais qu'il n'est pas assez près pour éclaircir franchement la voute céleste. Bleu marine comme l'eau des profondeurs quand on est juste à la lisière du fond absolu, que la lumière rend encore la couleur de l'eau mais tellement subtilement qu'on y voit goutte en dehors de ce bleu intense et profond. Bleu marine comme… J'ai tellement rêvé au bleu incroyable de ces yeux que chaque fois que je trouve une analogie dix autres m'assaillent immédiatement. Ses yeux sont bleu marine, comme les yeux de Heero.

Et je sens un étrange malaise m'envahir. Elle ressemble à Heero en tous points. Le physique général, la finesse des traits, les origines asiatiques, la couleur des yeux, la dureté, le vide qu'ils expriment, le calme indifférent, presque placide, dont ils font preuve, leur propension au silence. Est-ce que Heero a une petite sœur ? Est-ce qu'il connaissait son existence ? Est-ce que c'est pour elle, au fond, qu'il se bat ? Est-ce que J s'est servi des gênes de Heero remaniés pour créer un clone qu'il pourrait juste assez différencier pour pas se gourer d'interlocuteur ? Est-ce qu'elle est là pour aider ou remplacer Heero ? Est-ce que je pars dans un trip complet ?

Elle est déjà partie, précédée de WuFei, quand je sors de mes réflexions.

Les autres sont assis et Quatre me fixe. Je vais le voir, mon grand sourire aux lèvres, je m'assois sur le bras du canapé contre Heero pour l'embêter et m'étonne, l'air de rien.

« T'as vu ça, Quatre ? Comment elle ressemble à Heero ! C'est impressionnant ! Elle a exactement le même caractère extraverti ! »

Quatre sourit, Trowa fait un mouvement imperceptible qui pourrait passer pour un acquiescement et Heero se tend imperceptiblement. Ah ! J'ai touché quelque chose, là !

« Tellement bavarde, wow ! C'est carrément surnaturel ! Et puis, physiquement, t'as vu ça ? On dirait trop un clone ! Une petite Heero ! Complètement ! Presque parfaitement identique, sauf qu'elle, un jour, elle aura de la poitrine ! »

Heero fait un geste imperceptible, tendu, et je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu, continuant à babiller sans fin sur la ressemblance entre la petite saltimbanque, Lee Ryn, et lui, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau touché quelque chose en lui. Je ne sais pas quoi, je n'arrive pas à savoir.

Je vois Quatre changer imperceptiblement d'expression, tendue ? Douloureuse ? Fermée ? Un peu les trois en même temps. Mais j'ai à peine le temps de le voir qu'il a reprit son visage avenant. J'ai le sentiment que ça lui vient de Heero, ce changement qui n'a duré qu'une milliseconde, mais je laisse couler.

Et puis on entend des bruits à la porte et on se retourne. WuFei se tient droit derrière Lee Ryn et elle avance nonchalamment dans la pièce vers un fauteuil près de nous où elle va se blottir et s'endort sans autre forme de procès.

On a tous remarqué qu'elle n'a plus la moindre trace de crasse ou de poussière sur la peau ni dans les cheveux, ni même sous les ongles. Elle est récurée des pieds à la tête, comme un sou neuf, à tel point que sa peau est un peu colorée de rouge. Elle a frotté fort pour tout enlever.

On la contemple tous un long moment, aussi étonnés les uns que les autres d'avoir accepté cette gamine dans notre cachette sans plus de méfiance que ça. On se tend tous à cette idée mais sa respiration s'est faite profonde, son visage s'est détendu et son expression est tellement paisible que je me sens soudain parfaitement en paix et je sais vaguement que les autres aussi, d'une certaine façon.

On sait pour quoi on se bat.

* * *

**[1]** fait référence à l'Arc 04.

**[2]** fait référence à l'Arc 03.

**[3]** fait référence à l'Arc 01.

**[4]** fait référence à tous les Arcs.

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lu. Laissez-moi vos impressions, elles sont mon seul moyen d'avancer. ^^  
_


	7. Lee Ryn partie 2

_Scribouille _: Shy Shanti

_Genre_ : POV Duo, en partie. 121.

_Rating_ : K.

_Résumé_ : "La petite saltimbanque a un nom, Lee Ryn, elle a un visage, celui d'une gamine en tout point identique à Heero... Et depuis deux heures, elle a une place auprès de nous."

_Disclaimer_ : Gundam Wing, les G-boys et tout ce qui s'y rattache officiellement ne m'appartient pas, Lee Ryn, si.

_Note _: au départ, c'était un one-shot, mais vu la longueur, je l'ai coupé en deux.

* * *

**La petite saltimbanque**

**6. Lee Ryn (partie 2)**

**~ POV Duo ~**

La petite saltimbanque a un nom, Lee Ryn, elle a un visage, celui d'une gamine en tout point identique à Heero mais tellement féminine malgré son âge supposé que la confusion est impossible. Et depuis deux heures, elle a une place auprès de nous.

On la regarde tous en silence et je crois qu'on se dit tous la même chose : c'est pour des enfants comme elle, pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de devenir comme elle, pour qu'ils vivent l'enfance qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir eu, pour que leur sommeil soit aussi paisible que le sien le semble, c'est pour tout ça qu'on se bat. Au final, qu'importe le reste, nous nous battons pour les enfants d'aujourd'hui, de demain, et aussi, pour ceux d'hier qui ne peuvent pas ou ne savent pas se battre pour offrir de beaux lendemains aux enfants à venir.

C'est rare qu'il y ait un tel silence et, pour une fois, le silence ne me dérange pas, je le savoure, même, parce que je me dis que sans lui, la petite ne dormirait certainement pas.

Plus je la regarde et plus son âge me semble aussi évident qu'indistinct. On dirait une enfant sans âge, un être étrange dont on perd l'âge au moment où on croit l'avoir trouvé. Parce que certains détails parlent d'une manière et d'autres, d'une autre.

Quand je regarde son visage, son air paisible, je vois une gamine de sept ans, huit, pas plus, quand je me souviens ses yeux, je me dis qu'elle en a tellement plus, et quand je détaille les creux et les bosses des habits que WuFei lui a passé – du balluchon de Quatre, sans conteste – je vois une fille de douze, treize ans. Elle est petit, tellement petite que treize ans me semble une affirmation largement erronée, mais sous le haut lâche, quelque chose me titille, comme un début de poitrine qui ne correspond pas aux sept-huit ans que je lui donnais auparavant.

Et puis, finalement, je me lève, m'approche et me penche sur elle.

« Tu crois qu'elle dort ? » je lance à la ronde, sans cible particulière, en avançant une main vers sa tête.

Le silence m'a lassé, il faut que je revienne à mes habitudes.

WuFei marmonne un « ça ne pouvait pas durer ! » aigre mais je ne m'y intéresse pas.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour savoir qu'elle est réveillée une milliseconde avant que ses doigts ne s'enroulent autour de mon poignet. La prise est ferme, je sens la force insoupçonnée derrière. Sa respiration n'a pas changée, sa position non plus, elle n'a même pas les yeux ouverts, c'est comme si sa main avait une vie propre.

Je me tourne un instant vers les autres et même sur les visages de Trowa et Heero, je vois des traces de surprise. Quand je reviens à elle, elle me regarde, parfaitement impassible, totalement neutre, vacante, et je plonge sans le vouloir dans ses yeux bleu marine.

Je me rends compte qu'elle ne cligne pas des yeux et continu à me fixer et je me dis que décidément, elle ressemble vraiment à Heero. Et puis, elle change de position, mon poignet dans sa main, et celle-ci ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

Dans son regard je sens ce que ses lèvres ne diront pas : « oui, je dormais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Je lui souris et je reprends doucement mon poignet, elle lâche lentement et sa prise ferme, sous la caresse de ses doigts, ressemble à un rêve.

« T'as les cheveux tout emmêlés, ça te dis que je te les coiffe ? » je propose.

Même à moi, ça parait bizarre, mais elle ressemble tellement à Heero que j'ai la pensée particulièrement débile mais tentante que toucher ses cheveux sera un peu comme toucher ceux de Heero.

Elle ne me lâche pas du regard et finit par acquiescer.

Je lui tends la main, elle la prend, et je la fais asseoir sur la table basse juste devant le canapé, je sors ma brosse et peigne ses cheveux lentement, doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal. J'ai l'impression de retrouver un bout de mon enfance, quand c'était sœur Helen qui me peignait après le bain. Je suis à sa place aujourd'hui et je comprends pourquoi elle y prenait tant de temps, c'est apaisant.

En la coiffant, je babille et ça fait sourire Quatre.

Je raconte tout et n'importe quoi et puis j'insère doucement dans mon monologue mes interrogations sur son âge.

Elle, elle ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, ne répond pas. Elle est juste là, immobile, à me laisser la coiffer. Etrangement, je ressens ça comme une faveur et cette idée me met dans un enthousiasme qui fait grimacer WuFei et discrètement soupirer Heero.

Et puis, je relève les yeux de ses cheveux et je me rends compte qu'elle a bougé un peu, à peine, elle a penché la tête sur le côté, comme si elle appréciait ce que je faisais. Je me souviens de la sensation de paix et de sécurité que je ressentais moi-même quand sœur Helen me coiffait et je souris. J'espère qu'elle ressent la même chose. Au moins un bon point dans le monde.

Finalement, je délaisse la brosse et passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je suis complètement fasciné par leur couleur, un brun si sombre qu'ils en paraissent totalement noirs. Et puis leur douceur m'étonne : avec la crasse qu'elle avait accumulée, ils devraient être secs et rêches, mais non, on dirait de la soie, de fins et longs fils de soie. Elle a dû en prendre soin. Un point commun avec moi, elle aime sa tignasse !

Ça me fait sourire et je babille encore plus.

Et puis je sens sa tête s'appuyer doucement sur mes mains et je me mets à lui masser le crâne, doux comme une caresse. Je ne savais même pas que j'en étais capable.

Je ne me rends compte que mon babillage a décrut quand je finis par me taire. Je savoure juste ce que je fais.

Quatre me regarde un long moment puis s'approche et s'assoit près de nous.

Le poids de la tête de la petite se fait plus lourd et Quatre sourit avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la tendresse. Venant de lui, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je me penche par-dessus la petite sans arrêter de lui masser la tête et souris à mon tour : elle s'est endormie.

Je continue jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se fasse plus profonde et puis je la laisse doucement basculer en arrière, contre moi.

Au moment où ses épaules se posent contre mon ventre, elle se tend imperceptiblement, reste un instant tendue, se détend et se laisse aller de nouveau. Je me baisse et passe mes bras sous les siens, elle se tend de nouveau, ouvre les yeux, voit que c'est moi, referme les paupières et se blotti contre moi.

Je souris, le cœur pris d'un gonflement bizarre, et je me dis qu'au final, c'est peut-être plus elle qui nous adopte que le contraire.

Je la soulève, m'assois avec elle dans le canapé et sa tête roule doucement sur mon torse, son petit corps calé en boule contre moi, sur mes genoux. Je la serre doucement contre moi et lui caresse la tête.

Je me sens étrangement bien. Calme, en paix, à ma place.

**~ F****in POV Duo**

Heero est comme un vide en lieu et place du cœur, pour le don d'empathie de Quatre. Un vide qui, parfois, se remplit de quelque chose, une émotion, un sentiment. Quatre a depuis longtemps comprit que Heero n'est pas vide, il est juste moins perceptible que les autres. Il aime à se représenter le jeune homme comme une barrière, immobile et infranchissable, et puis, parfois, quelque chose de nouveau s'ajoute à ses sentiments habituels et c'est comme si la barrière vacillait, alors Quatre peut ressentir, très vaguement, ce que ressent Heero.

Ce soir, la barrière de Heero vacille. Beaucoup. Dès qu'il a vu la petite, elle a commencé à vaciller et Quatre a sentis un mélange de déplaisir et de quelque chose qu'il n'a pas réussi à identifier, mais alors qu'il regarde Duo approcher de Lee Ryn, la peigner et la prendre contre lui dans le canapé, les sentiments deviennent plus clairs, plus présents, plus 'lourds'. De la jalousie, de la frustration, une sorte de malaise inconscient.

Pourtant, le visage d'Heero est aussi impassible que d'habitude. Mais Quatre sait que ce n'est qu'un masque. Ce soir, ce n'est qu'un masque pour ne pas céder à ces sentiments qu'il ne connaît pas.

Quatre n'a pas besoin de fouiller pour comprendre que Heero aimerait être à la place de la gamine. C'est la seule différence avec les autres jours, la gamine et l'attention que Duo lui porte.

Heero aimerait être à la place de Lee Ryn, sur la table basse. Dans les bras de Duo, peut-être aussi...

Et Quatre sourit, parce qu'il a espéré, un peu, que Duo n'était pas tout seul dans son cas. Son 'trip' comme il l'appelle quand il marmonne pour lui-même – ce qui lui arrive relativement peu, cependant.

Que Duo ait un penchant pour Heero lui a paru évident dès le premier jour, d'ailleurs, et puis, Duo n'est pas aussi fort pour cacher ce qu'il ressent au don de Quatre que l'est Heero. En revanche, il est étonné de sentir pareils sentiments chez Heero.

Duo ne s'en rend pas compte mais Heero les regarde fixement, lui et la petite. Son regard est vacant mais les émotions se bousculent en lui et Quatre se réjouit que la paix intérieure intense de Duo stabilise en lui les émotions de Heero, sinon il crierait sûrement de frustration pour son ami.

Pas besoin de sous-titre pour savoir que si Duo s'est attaché si vite à elle, c'est pour la simple raison qu'elle ressemble à Heero.

Trowa, Quatre et WuFei le savent très bien. Ils l'ont remarqué depuis longtemps, l'attirance de Duo pour Heero. Tout comme ils remarquent ce soir l'attirance, bien plus subtile, de Heero pour Duo.

Et, en voyant Duo comme ça, avec la petite dans les bras, ils espèrent que leur ami ne va pas confondre l'un avec l'autre, pallier l'absence de l'un par la présence de l'autre.

Parce qu'ils savent que Heero ne fera pas le premier pas et ne savent pas si le courage du pilote de Deathscythe s'étend à sa vie amoureuse.

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lu. Laissez-moi vos impressions, elles sont mon seul moyen d'avancer. ^^_


	8. Elle ?

Merci à **steph **, **JTFLAM**, **Allie Suit** et **Sortilège **pour vos reviews, je suis contente que cela vous ait plu assez pour que vous ayez pris la peine de me les laisser.

J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra dans le style, ni dans l'histoire - dont je suis très heureuse qu'ils vous plaisent !

**Steph **et **JTFLAM**, ma fics va dans ce sens, pour Heero et Duo, mais ça va sans doute être un peu long et un peu laborieux étant donné que c'est la présence de Lee Ryn qui leur ouvre les yeux, doucement, et qu'elle est aussi volatile que le silence face à Duo ^^

* * *

_Scribouille_ : Shy Shanti

_Genre_ : POV Duo.

_Rating_ : K.

_Résumé_ : « Je me suis levé ce matin avec une étrange sensation de vide. » Mais des questions le taraudent : elle... ?

_Disclaimer_ : Gundam Wing, les G-boys et tout ce qui s'y rattache officiellement ne m'appartient pas, Lee Ryn, si.

* * *

**La gamine saltimbanque**

**7. Elle... ?  
**

**~ POV Duo ~ **

Je me suis levé ce matin avec une étrange sensation de vide. Pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour comprendre que Quatre aussi. WuFei, lui, semble tendu, presque en colère. Même Trowa à l'air un peu au bord de ses pompes. Heero, lui, c'est Heero, voir en lui c'est comme traverser un mur de béton à mains nues... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus détendu qu'hier.

Heero détendu ! C'est une rareté que je me dois de faire remarquer !

Je me sers un café, me tourne vers lui et reste la bouche ouverte sur des mots qui m'ont déshertés quand je m'en suis rendu compte : Lee Ryn n'est plus là.

Figé, j'écoute, tentant de faire mentir mes yeux par mes oreilles. Mais rien. Le vide.

Je me tourne vers Quatre, incapable de formuler la question qui me brûle les lèvres, mais il comprend. Quatre comprend toujours.

« Elle est partie dans la nuit » me dit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Un pauvre sourire mais un sourire quand même. S'il arrive à sourire, c'est que ça va, elle est partie en aussi bonne santé qu'elle est arrivée.

Je respire un grand coup, discrètement, sort mon habituel sourire et me met à babiller sans fin, comme d'habitude.

Heero se crispe de nouveau, Trowa retrouve la sécurité de ses jolies pompes d'imperturbable et WuFei me lance un regard noir.

Mais dans les yeux sombres de Wu j'ai cru voir une sorte de remerciement. Wu-boy qui me remercie, même en silence, c'est effrayant.

Alors je parle, je parle, je parle, j'enchaîne les sujets plus vite que le Gundam de Trowa est capable d'enchaîné les explosions.

Heero sort vite de la pièce, sûrement pour retourner taper amoureusement sur le clavier de son précieux laptop, Quatre m'aide à entretenir mon monologue et, même WuFei y met du sien. Bien involontairement, cependant, puisque c'est son agacement qui me donne de quoi lui farcir les oreilles de plus belle.

Mais en même temps, je réfléchis.

Je sais que certains pensent que je suis incapable de faire deux choses en même temps. Ils ont tort. Je peux faire une blague en étant mortellement sérieux, par exemple. Ou tuer avec un sourire aimable, mais ceux qui n'ont jamais rencontrer Shinigami ne peuvent pas le savoir.

Mais, ce qui m'a valu d'être sous-estimé et qui, stratégiquement, est un plus, c'est ma capacité – développée depuis l'enfance – à souler les gens de paroles tout en réfléchissant à tout autre chose, les sens malgré tout totalement en alerte. Cela empêche généralement les autres de réfléchir correctement et me donne le temps, quant à moi, de trouver des solutions à mes problèmes. Ou des réponses à mes questions.

Et des questions, j'en ai plusieurs à l'heure actuelle.

1. Pourquoi Lee Ryn a-t-elle choisit de « cambrioler » notre planque ?

2. Etait-ce vraiment un choix de sa part ou a-t-elle frappé au hasard ?

3. Comment a-t-elle réussi à rentrer sans qu'on l'entende ?

4. Pourquoi a-t-elle décidé de rester avec nous pour la soirée ?

5. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas simplement partie juste après avoir mangé ?

6. Pourquoi est-elle partie en pleine nuit ?

7. Pour aller où ?

8. La reverrions-nous ?

9. Qui est-elle ?

Je continue à babiller sans temps mort et trouve sans avoir besoin de réellement y réfléchir les réponses aux questions 2, 3, 4 et 5.

2. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette gamine ne me donne pas l'impression de faire les choses au hasard, donc, pour moi, il est exclu qu'elle se soit introduit dans notre planque de fortune sans savoir a) qu'elle était occupée, b) par nous.

Je ne sais pas si elle sait qui nous sommes, si elle réalise vraiment à qui elle a rendu visite et voler quelques provisions. Elle a l'air intelligente mais ce n'est qu'une gamine, elle n'a pas plus de sept ans. Peut-on vraiment appréhender, à sept ans, que la guerre qui se joue est partout, même dans les cinq pauvres ados planqués dans une vieille cabane dans les bois avec un arsenal de défense sous le plancher et des flingues à la main ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait compris que si elle avait fait un faux mouvement avant qu'on ait capté que c'était une gosse qui piquait dans le frigo, elle serait sans doute morte sans avoir le temps de comprendre. Et de ma main plus que de celle des autres, sans aucun doute, puisque je suis le seul, jusque là, qui l'ait vue se battre et donc, qui sache à quel point elle peut être dangereuse, même pour les gamins entraînés que nous sommes.

Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'en vraie gamine des rues comme elle l'est sans le moindre doute, elle ait réussi à survivre sept ans sans être un minimum méfiante. Je ne pense pas qu'elle serait entrée dans la planque sans en avoir au préalable fait le tour pour voir qui se cachait dedans. En conséquence, elle aura forcément vu nos armes, puisque nous les gardons toujours à portée de main.

Si elle ne sait pas exactement qui nous sommes – cette histoire de Gundam n'est peut-être même jamais arrivée à ses oreilles – elle se doute que nous sommes plus ou moins dangereux. Plutôt plus que moins, mais allez savoir ce qu'elle ne pense ! Mais elle doit avoir calculé les risques, quand même.

Même moi, gamin, je faisais gaffe à ce ce genre de détails. Et pourtant, Solo disait souvent que j'étais trop tête en l'air.

3. J'imagine qu'elle est rentrée simplement comme elle se bat, en pliant les lois physiques à son bon vouloir. Si elle peut le faire avec le temps et la pesanteur, j'imagine qu'elle peut le faire avec le bruit. D'ailleurs, en dehors du bruit des badauds, je ne me souviens pas qu'elle en ait fait le moindre, quand je l'ai vu se battre contre les soldats **[1]**.

Je tourne cette idée dans ma tête et tout s'éclaire quand mon regard se pose sur Heero – qui, comme prévu, tapote le clavier de son laptop d'amour.

Mais oui ! La réponse est là ! J'ai une excellente mémoire des sens et, en me repassant les souvenirs, parfaitement clairs, des autres fois où je l'ai vu, quand elle faisait des cabrioles pour arracher quelques pièces aux passants **[2]**, je me souviens sans le moindre doute que la foule autour d'elle était toujours silencieuse, trop captivée pour penser à faire un bruit. Parfaitement silencieuse. Comme elle. Pas un bruit. Elle ne faisait pas un bruit. Comme si ses pieds ne touchait pas le sol. Et le bruissement de ses vêtements aurait été bien dur à entendre puisque, de toute façon, tout ce qu'elle portait se limitait à un short tellement court qu'il ressemblait plus à un boxer de fille et une brassière, les deux semblant ne faire qu'un avec elle, comme une seconde peau.

Quelque chose me titille, dans tout ça, mais je laisse couler, me concentrant sur les questions déjà posées pour le moment.

4 et 5. Elle a décidé de rester avec nous pour la soirée parce que ça lui offrait un abri contre la pluie, une digestion tranquille et une protection humaine pour quelques heures. Ainsi, elle pouvait dormir sans avoir à se soucier d'un quelconque danger. A part nous, mais après la séance de coiffure, elle m'avait dans la poche et il paraît – et c'est autant un avantage qu'un désavantage – que j'ai une tête de bon samaritain. La tête de quelqu'un qui défend les petites filles, donc.

A part moi, je m'étonne et me sermonne, tout de même, de m'être attaché à cette gamine aussi vite. C'est pas bien. Je le sais. Si elle meurt, ça va faire mal. Trop tard. Tant pis.

Les autres questions, quelque soit l'intensité de mes réflexions, ne trouvent pas de réponse et c'est dans un soupir que je décide d'arrêter de me triturer les méninges avec tout ça.

En tout cas, son départ explique mon réveil, en plein milieu de la nuit. J'ai un sixième sens pour savoir que quelqu'un se réveille autour de moi. Quand Solo est mort, il m'a laissé les petits et j'ai appris à m'endormir après eux et à me réveiller avant eux. Je me suis sans doute réveillé, cette nuit, parce qu'elle-même sortait du sommeil. Et je me suis rendormi quand elle a été assez loin de la planque pour que mon sixième sens se calme.

J'arrête mon babillage intempestif et WuFei, qui s'est déplacé dans le pseudo-salon pour lire un bouquin, soupire.

« Enfin » souffle-t-il.

Je le regarde et souris, prêt à recommencer rien que pour l'énerver mais Heero reviens dans la cuisine et, avec son habituel regard froid, sort un laconique :

« Mission. »

Je referme la bouche, vois du coin de l'œil la bouche Trowa montrer des signes de réveil et, tandis que Quatre se lève, nous allons tous dans le « salon » pour prendre nos ordres et concocter nos plans.

**~ Fin POV Duo ~ **

**

* * *

**

**[1] **fait référence à l'Arc 03.

**[2]** fait référence aux Arcs 01 et 02.

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lu. Laissez-moi vos impressions, elles sont mon seul moyen d'avancer. ^^_


	9. Comme un rêve

Merci à vous de m'avoir lu et laissé une review, c'est très gentil ^^

Bien que je pensais d'abord faire un chapitre sur une de leur mission, me voici à poster avant cela un one-shot un peu particulier.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les difficultés que certains craignent viendront peut-être - ou pas - plus tard, s'intercalant -ou pas- entre l'os précédent et celui-ci (qui sera alors révisé en fonction de...).

Tant que les OSs me viennent, je ne réfléchi pas à leur place, c'est ensuite que je calerais, décalerais, intercalerais. Désolé d'avance pour les inconvénient.

Pour le moment, bonne lecture !

Avec l'espoir quecela vous plaise autant -voire plus- que les précédents !

Et peut-être quelqu'un trouvera-t-il l'univers (magnifique, magique et français) qui m'a inspiré la façon de combattre de Lee Ryn. ^^

* * *

_Scribouille_ : Shy Shanti

_Genre_ : échange.

_Rating_ : K

_Résumé_ : « Dans les yeux de la gamine, il vit... »

_Disclaimer_ : Gundam Wing, les G-boys et tout ce qui s'y rattache officiellement ne m'appartient pas, Lee Ryn, si.

* * *

**La gamine saltimbanque**

** 8. Comme un rêve...**

Cela faisait un mois que Lee Ryn était absente de leurs vies. Un mois qu'ils effectuaient leurs missions avec la même rigueur – la même passion, pour certains – que d'habitude mais quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose manquait.

WuFei ne s'agaçait plus aussi facilement, Quatre était plus rêveur, Trowa, moins attentif, Duo, moins bavard. Ils le voyaient tous. Même Heero s'en rendait compte, le ressentait.

Il se sentait étrange. Un peu différent, comme si quelque chose s'était déplacé en lui.

Pourtant, il se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de la gamine – et ce n'était pas parce que Duo semblait l'apprécier plus que lui ! Non, certainement pas ! - Mais cette fillette le laissait étrangement dubitatif. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, c'était comme s'il sentait quelque chose d'inexplicable remonter en lui, émerger.

Et il ne parlait pas de cette pointe de peine et de jalousie qu'il ressentait en voyant les yeux de Duo briller devant ses acrobaties, pas du tout ! Ça, il savait ce que c'était et se doutait maladroitement du pourquoi du comment. Même si ça le gênait.

Non, c'était autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond et en même temps de plus superficiel. Il était bien en peine de le décrire, lui qui ne se connaissait pas d'imagination.

Pragmatique, la seule analogie qu'il trouvait c'était... comme une porte. Comme si, la première fois, un verrou avait sauté et que, maintenant, le panneau s'entrouvrait de lui-même à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui.

Et Heero était bien incapable de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Lumière ? Ombre ? Couleur ? Néant ? Aucune idée. Juste cette impression étrange. Ni agréable, ni désagréable, juste là, insoluble et persistante.

Il ne comprenait pas. Et il détestait ne pas comprendre.

« Heero » souffla le vent.

Il fronça les sourcils, sortant de sa réflexion – hors de question d'appeler ça une rêverie !

Le vent était un élément, pas un être intelligent, il ne pouvait pas parler. S'il commençait à imaginer la voix du vent, à quoi penserait-il ensuite ? Le sourire de la lune et la fureur du soleil ? Il secoua la tête, dépité par tant de bêtise de sa part.

Et se tendit.

Assit dans son gundam – comme chaque fois qu'il fuyait Duo et ses envies de le faire taire – les bras croisés – ce qu'il ne se permettait que quand il était seul, Duo en aurait parlé pendant des jours ! - il venait de sentir la porte en lui se rouvrir. Elle était là, quelque part.

Il fixait son écran avec obstination quand ses yeux partirent tous seuls se poser 30 mètres plus bas, sur une petite silhouette plus noire que la nuit alentour.

Comme un rêve...

Un instant, il fut à la fois soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas près de Duo et irrité qu'elle soit là, devant lui. D'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver et c'était une faute d'inattention inacceptable !

Si elle passait, qui d'autre en était capable !

Il la détailla, sa vision nocturne pour le moins supérieure à la moyenne à force d'habitude et d'entrainement.

Elle était toujours aussi petite, frêle, de nouveau aussi sale qu'avant que Chang lui fasse prendre une douche et ses cheveux emmêlés d'un noir d'encre sous le faible éclairage de la lune semblaient à la fois réfléchir et engloutir sa lumière. De ce qu'il pu en voir, elle portait toujours sa brassière et son mini-short seconde peau.

Et elle le regardait. Il le sentait sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

Il allait se remettre au travail, réviser Wing de fond en comble pour se la sortir de la tête et ne plus sentir cette porte en lui. Il allait le faire encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse et que la porte se referme. Oui, c'était une bonne idée ! Une très bonne idée ! Il allait...

Mais avait qu'il s'en rende compte, il était sur la terre ferme, juste en face d'elle et leurs regards se croisaient, s'accrochaient et le faux silence de la nuit disparaissait pour laisser place à un autre silence, celui de la porte. Celui de ce sentiment diffus mais présent qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui les liait inexplicablement.

Et dans les yeux de la gamine, il vit ses yeux à lui, leur profondeur marine, leur froideur, leur dureté. Leur vieillesse. Leur candeur. Cette vieillesse candide aussi inhabituelle que profondément enfouie sous leur masque impassible.

Dans les yeux de la gamine, il vit ses yeux à lui, son cœur à lui, son âme à lui. Et, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, il su qu'en lui, elle se voyait, elle, comme une reconnaissance commune. Parfaite. Etrangement parfaite.

Mais il n'était pas elle et elle n'était pas lui et ça aussi, leur semblait évident. Et le rassura. Et créa un vide en lui. Inexplicable. Douloureux. Atroce.

Nécessaire.

Salutaire.

Et, comme si elle avait lu en lui les pensées jalouses et les tristesses inutiles qu'il avait nourri quelques minutes plus tôt, elle se mit à danser. Lentement, presque langoureusement, comme si le temps lui-même se mettait au ralenti.

Et, dans une impulsion sauvage, il l'imita, ses gestes suivant avec une seconde de retard ceux de la petite.

Comme elle, ses bras se tendirent lentement au-dessus de sa tête, loin, cambrant son dos, ses mains ouvertes comme pour recueillir la lune entre ses paumes.

Comme elle, ses bras descendirent tandis que ses mains se rejoignaient contre sa poitrine et que sa jambe droite s'écartait à largeur d'épaule.

Comme elle, ses mains repartirent à la conquête de la lune pour revenir offrir sa lumière à son cœur cependant que sa jambe gauche s'écartait aussi.

Comme elle, il fléchit les genoux et recommença, bien ancré sur ses pieds, à tenter d'effleurer la lune pour ramener vers lui l'éclat de son doux scintillement.

Comme elle, il recommença encore et encore, toujours avec la même lenteur.

Comme elle... Comme elle... Comme elle...

Lentement, aussi lentement que ses gestes, toute pensée le quitta, tout doute, tout malaise, toute jalousie, toute tristesse, toute... Tout.

Lentement, aussi lentement que ses gestes, tout le quitta pour ne plus laisser qu'un équilibre parfait. Plus d'oscillation, plus de vide, plus de plein, plus de pensée, plus de sentiment. Juste une sensation, profonde, douce, aussi parfaite que son équilibre. La paix. Il se sentait en paix. Avec le monde, les autres et avec lui.

Comme un rêve...

Alors, comme elle, il continua cette danse en trois gestes, lente comme tourne la Terre, grandissent les arbres, souffle le vent quand on ne le sent pas, lente comme passe le temps et continu inlassablement le cycle immuable de la vie.

Encore et encore, il dansa avec elle et le monde.

Et la paix en lui se fit plus profonde, toujours plus profonde.

Et, comme si toutes ses années d'entrainement n'avaient été que pacotilles, ses sens incroyables des muscles atrophiés, son sixième sens une broutille jusqu'à cet instant, il s'ouvrit. Pas la porte, non, lui, juste lui. Totalement, parfaitement, et il ressentit tout. La vie autour de lui, la danse lente du vent, la croissance des arbres et la pulsation du Monde.

Et il s'accorda à elle, son cœur et ses gestes allant au même rythme que le battement du Monde.

Et sa paix devint plus intense.

Il continua, sentant la présence de la petite à son côté, en parfait accord avec lui, eux, tout.

En parfait accord...

Le porte en lui oscilla, commença à s'ouvrir lentement, très lentement.

Et derrière la porte il y avait...

« HEEEROOO ! »

Le cri de Duo le sortit de sa danse, de sa transe, et tout lui échappa. La porte, la pulsation, sa perception... Tout.

Ses bras retombèrent, ses jambes revinrent l'une contre l'autre, son cœur...

Duo émergea des fourrés et son cœur s'emballa. Ses cheveux de miel sombre luisaient sous la lune comme une cascade d'or, ses yeux était aussi noir que la nuit, sa peau si pâle à la lumière du jour prenait un voile d'argent sous l'astre nocturne. Il ressemblait à un ange.

Un battement de cœur précipité lui avait suffit pour perdre ses moyens mais c'était assez. Bien assez.

Comme un rêve qui s'efface, la porte se referma en lui. Lee Ryn était partie.

« Bah alors ? Ça fait une heure que je te cherche partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Comme on trébuche, Duo se tut.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose...

Il regarda Heero plus attentivement. Ça venait de lui, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Heero.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre, pour remarquer que...

Oh !

Heero ! Les yeux de Heero ! Le visage de Heero ! Le... Tout Heero !

Il avait l'air... il était... Détendu ? Non. Pas ça. Pas ça du tout. Plus que ça !

Heero avait l'air, était, semblait, respirait...

Paisible.

Heero était parfait. Plus que d'habitude.

Etait-ce possible ?

Oui. Oui, c'était une évidence.

Le regard que Duo posait sur lui brillait. Non, briller était un terme trop fort. Son regard luisait. Oui, le regard de Duo sur lui luisait. Doucement mais un peu quand même.

L'espace d'un instant, Heero en resta pétrifié.

Et puis la gêne et l'incompréhension reprirent le dessus, il bascula d'un pied sur l'autre et le charme fut rompu.

Duo se permit de bouger et se remit à babiller sans fin pour donner à son cœur le temps de se calmer et cacher à Heero son trouble. L'estomac de Heero se rappela à lui, silencieux mais quémandeur. Les bruits de la nature autour d'eux reprirent leur place et ils rentrèrent à la planque rejoindre les autres pour le diner.

Mais ce soir, bien qu'ils se refusent à s'y attarder, quelque chose avait changer. En eux. Entre eux.

Comme un rêve...

OWARI


End file.
